Load-balancing systems typically expose multiple direct endpoints of a service as a single virtual endpoint to the consumers of the service. The incoming traffic resulting from consumers of the service are distributed in a rotation or are “load-balanced” amongst a set of machines that are ready to provide the service at any particular moment in time. The set of machines designated to provide service are in production mode. In addition to machines that are actively providing the service, a group of machines may be in a staged deployment. The machines in the staged deployment may be running an updated version of the service that needs to be tested prior to production deployment. Once tested, the staged machines may be promoted to a production state and the production deployment may be taken offline and the machines associated with the original deployment are reallocated for a different purpose.